Pilot (episode)
Pilot is the first episode of Tru Calling's first season. Pilot introduces the series and sets up the plot. Summary After graduating from college, hopeful medical school student Tru Davies is forced to take a job with the city morgue after finding out that her planned internship at a local hospital was no longer available. When a woman arrives at the morgue who died before her time, Tru sees the woman seemingly awaken and ask for Tru's help. The entire day rewinds, and Tru finds herself racing against the clock in order to save the woman's life before she dies, alongside trying to fix some of her own mistakes. Plot The episode begins with a flashback to Tru's childhood, where she attended her mother's funeral. It was a dream, however, and it's revealed that Tru accidentally slept in, almost missing her graduation at Hudson University. Tru expected her parents to arrive, but they didn't show up. Tru goes out for drinks with Lindsay, but leaves early because she has to begin an internship in the morning. Harrison calls Tru the next day and reveals that he is in a financial debt because he's been playing cards all morning. When Tru arrives at the hospital to begin her internship she finds out that budget cuts mean her internship was de-funded and no longer available. The doctor, however, has a lead on a new opportunity: an attendant at the city morgue. She meets Davis, who hires her right away. Since she needs the experience in any medical field to get into medical school, she takes the job. Davis also reveals his oddly specific knowledge of eyeliner. Tru goes to visit her sister Meridith for the anniversary of their mother's death, and after looking in her purse she finds out that her sister is doing coke again. Tru confrtons Meridith about her drug use and she storms out. Tru gets a phone call alerting her to Harrison being brought to the hospital. When Tru arrives she finds out that Harrison was beaten badly by the bouncers at the club he was playing cards at. Tru goes to work and finds Rebecca Morgan's corpse was just brought in with a bullet wound in the back of her neck and the coroner believes she was shot around 10 PM. After they admit her into the crypt, Tru is left alone in the morgue and starts hearing whispering. She thinks it's a joke, but when she opens Rebecca's crypt, the corpse's eyes open and asks her for help, rewinding the day for the first time. Tru slowly comes to the realization that the day is replaying, by knocking over the same picture and having the same conversation with her boyfriend. They have a discussion about her new job at the morgue, but her boyfriend reveals that today is the day she starts her internship. When Harrison calls again, and has the same conversation, she also notices the lottery numbers on the television are the same. She warns Harrison to not go back to the poker table. On her way to the hospital, she grabs a newspaper and notices that the date hasn't changed. Davis says they never met, either. Tru asks Davis if anyone named Rebecca Morgan came in, but Davis tells her it never happened. She looks at the clock and realizes that Rebecca is about to be shot and calls Meridith for help, who looks up her address. Tru follows Rebecca to work at a bar and confronts her about her impending death. When Tru says that Rebecca "asked for help", Rebecca becomes beligerant and throws her out of the bar. Reaching over the bar, she looks inside her purse and finds Rebecca's cellphone, finding an ex-boyfriend called. She meets up with the ex but doesn't think he is the one who shot her. Trivia *This episode was actually the second pilot; but the original unaired pilot maintains a nearly identical story. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1